Ties
by The Silvercat
Summary: Love is stronger than steel.


**Ties**

My breath came in sharp gasps as I fought my way through the forest. The leaves slapped my face and twigs bruised my limbs as I flailed, and pushed obstructions out of my way. Panicked gasps escaped my throat as my cloak caught on a branch. I pulled.

_Crunch, crunch._

He was coming! The otter intent on ending my life for what I was. I hadn't done anything to merit his attention. I'd just left my friends after a lengthy visit, carrying a pack filled with rations, and a hooded cloak. I had been walking peacefully on the path humming snatches of my favorite songs, and looking up at the overcast sky that cast upon the ground a light drizzle when the burly beast stepped out to block my path.

"Whoa, fox. Jus' what do ya think you're doin'?"

"Walking home, sir," I replied nonchalantly, bobbing my head in polite courtesy. He ground his teeth and thumbed the hilt of a sword slung around his back as his black eyes bore into mine. I shuddered, and tensed; ready to run. A hostile-like stench clogged my nostrils.

The otter stepped forward a pace, squinting his eyes at me, then muttered, "You'd best get out o' me sight, fox. I dun take kindly to your lot trampin' near me holt."

I bowed muttering a clear "Yes, sir." By now, I was trembling from head-to-paw. The otter was barring my path, his sword half unsheathed. I didn't feel safe side-stepping this beast, so I asked, "Could you please move; my home is behind you."

The Skipper's eyes blazed like fire and he drew forth his great silver sword. It's blade flashing in the gray sunlight, coming through the clouds. I stepped back, my eyes wide with fear as the sword point was raised and aimed at my throat.

"Why dun ya jus' step aroun' me? I won't step aside for filth like you," He spat at me, stepping forward some more. I ducked out of his reach, pleading with my adversary. I didn't have a weapon! If he wanted to fight, how was I to challenge him back? I didn't even want to fight! I am a peaceful beast! I told him as much.

"Please, sir, leave me be. I have no weapon and I have done nothing to incur your wrath upon me. Please, let me pass unscathed." My breath was now starting to come in rapid gasps as I stared fearfully at the otter. He smirked, still with his sword pointed at my throat.

"Vermin, I will count ta ten. Then, I will chase ya. Lettin' skunks like you by without repentance isn't the fashion of an otter at me holt. We'll see how far ya get. One."

He didn't even get to two before I abruptly dashed into the trees on my left in a terrorized flight, knowing full well that my speed and distance would be the only thing protecting me from the monster.

I've managed to rip my cloak free, but I was never the athletic type. My lungs ached from my hard sprinting, and my legs screamed to be rested, but the undying fear that my life would be ended with one, quick cut of that beasts beautiful blade kept my feet instinctually moving. I don't know how long I ran before I literally stumbled into a shallow stream that didn't even come over my paws. I fell on all fours into the trickle as my paws struggled to get a stronghold on the smooth pebbles.

I was up again, but my legs would no longer support me and I crashed to my knees this time, gasping for breathe feeling my pained lungs get relief. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I thought it would rip right out as I breathed. Relief! The air was intoxicating.

My small bubble of optimism was popped when I heard, above the water streaming over the rocks, the sound of footsteps still relentlessly following me. I tried to get up again to continue my flight, but my legs were so tired they felt like they were on fire. Instead I stood up to face my pursuer. My head was averted to avoid looking him in the eye, to indicate he was the dominate one.

I tried pleading again. "Please, sir! Please! I wish for no quarrel between us. I was just passing through the woods to get to my home after visiting my friend! I don't want to die this day."

I heard the soft sloshing of water as the beast stepped into the stream. I chanced a glance to see that his sword was indeed withdrawn from the sheath, fingering the point with his paw as though he were testing it for sharpness. He spoke to me gruffly, no mercy filtered in his voice, "An' I bet you're jus' tellin' lies to me. Mah parents taught me a long time ago, fox, that your species was never to be trusted. If I let ya go, I have no doubt in my mind that will tell me yur goin' off to a gang you've got ta brin' 'em down on me holt. I won't allow that! Best finish ya off now, rather than later so ya won't have the chance to hurt me holt."

"But sir! What if you've made a terrible mistake? I've not committed a crime in my life. I wouldn't dream of hurting your friends and family. Please, I promise to never use that trail again to get to my friend's, so long as you leave me alone."

"I can't." I knew then, that any begging on my part would be fruitless. He didn't care if I had committed felons, he just cared that his friends, and family were safe. I could relate with the friends, but not so extremely that I would take another beast's life before he was guilty of anything!

My head was still aimed at the stream; tears filled my eyes as I awaited the impending doom that would send me to the gates of the Dark Forest. Through my unshed tears I watched the crystal water lap over my paws. I smiled in my last vestige of comfort as I closed my eyes to focus on my feelings and reflect on my past.

I felt the cold water rush around my paws in a cheerful melody that never ceased. I felt the light dampness of the rain sprinkle and splash onto my bare fur. In my moment of forgetfulness in my surroundings, I also felt the warmth of the cottage that my friend owned. I remembered the way his family smiled and hugged me. I let these be the last memories that I would see before my life was taken.

I opened my eyes a slit to see the otter raise his blade as he studied his target, not willing or daring to miss. The blade flashed in the faded light. I squeezed my eyes shut, the tears streaming down my face.

"NOOOOOOO!"

My eyes snapped open as I heard something in the otter's path grunt in pain. The otter let his sword drop to the water when he realized what he'd done. My friend, a mouse just a few inches shorter than I, had stepped between the blade and myself. It had sliced from his shoulder, across his chest, and into his hip. I screamed upon seeing the glazed eyes of my friend looking back at me.

"Are—you okay—friend?" His breathing was labored as his legs gave out beneath him, collapsing into my open paws. I wasn't a very strong beast, so I struggled to bring him gently into the water. My tears fell unrestrained onto his face as I cradled his head in my paws. My whole body was wracked with sobs; all I cared about was the beast I was holding.

"Why did you save me?" I asked the dying mouse in a voice thick with sobs.

He blinked his glazing eyes at me, "Tell my family—that I will—always love them. Tell them—not to h-hold ill will—against you. Please—be there for them.." He was practically gasping his sentences as he struggled to stay alive.

I nodded saying, "Yes, I will. I promise." I had to ask, though, as his spirit began to weaken. "Why did you save me?"

"That's—what friends—are for." With these last words, my friend's light faded, and he lay limp in my arms.

Love is stronger than steel.

It dawned on me as I studied his face, as my own tears stained it; he'd loved me like a family member. Or a best friend. I reminisced back to when I had met him when we were traveling with an army that had drafted us. He was wounded in battle, and I was the one that had healed his wounds. It forged a bond between us. But I'd never imagined that this bond would be carried over death.

Love is stronger than steel.

I cradled his head for minutes that felt like hours. Harsh sobs racked my body as I continued to weep for my departed companion. Through the tears, I noticed the water had been poisoned red. Red with blood. My friend's. Unwilling to spoil the creek anymore I attempted to carry my friend ashore. Even if I could've stopped crying I wouldn't have managed it.

The forgotten foe stirred out of the corner of my eye. I glanced up and managed to spot his blurred image on the bank near a tree. My tears were released and his face came into sharp relief. He was crying also.

"No—he wasn' supposed ta have died. Lord, why'd I do it?" He shakily walked my way. I felt humbled before him, even in his weak state.

I told him, "Sir, if you must kill me then get it over with, but do me a favor. Tell his family that their father and husband is dead. Sir, do this for me."

I felt the otter stiffen beside me. Afraid he was to yell at me in a fit of rage, I cowered, but his voice was calm and soothing, "Marm, why do ya cower? I'm the one 'oo should be cowerin'. I killed a fellow woodlander. Marm, this will never make up for yur loss, but I offer ya the everlastin' friendship an' protection of me holt." He held a rough callused paw out to me, offering assistance.

I hesitated, taking the time to study my comrade's strangely serene face that would no longer hold the light of joy. I remembered him giving me advice before I left, and that was to receive what friendship I could; _You are the first fox I have ever considered a friend. You can't be the only one either, but I think you should go out there and show creatures. Woodlanders are not the only beasts capable of gaining respect from decent creatures._

These words echoed in my head, before I came to a decision. I nodded, taking the proffered paw, and turned my tear-stained eyes to the skipper who continued to weep tears of regret. I spoke to him in a level voice, trying to maintain the little self-control I had gained, "Thank you, friend. Will you please allow me to take my companion back to his family?"

The otter nodded his understanding before adding, "'Course ya can, matey. In fact, I will bear him."

"Thank you, but you don't have to. I'd much rather carry him myself." I mumbled, shifting my paws as I worried the answer would anger him. He shook his head, allowing more tears to be released.

"Yor a real matey. I would let ya, but 'twill take ya seasons. At least let me carry him with ya. I have to explain what I did."

"Thank you," I mumbled again, my eyes had long since rested on my friend's prone, cold figure and I couldn't control myself from leaking more tears to express my immense grief.

The both of us stepped over to the body; I took the legs of the mouse, and my new friend hefted the torso. We left the bloodstained stream behind us to bear our burden home, through the bright green foliage, our grief still at its peek. But we looked to the future before us.

Love is stronger than steel.


End file.
